<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust for life by Gay1235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615779">Lust for life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235'>Gay1235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Cas is kind of persephone and Dean is kinda Hades, Consort Castiel, Fantasia 2000 -fusion, Fluff, Little humor if you can call it that, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is Demolition's consort. </p><p>Everything has to end so something new can have a start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust for life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suggest you listen to Lust for life by Lana Del Rey while reading this, because I got inspired by it with the spring in movie Fantasia.</p><p>Cas's crown:<br/><a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ff76001d25ae1605849073"></a></p><p>Dean's crown:<br/><a href="https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5ff761083d80b640642212"></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole mountain was covered in a thick layer of snow, the cold wind harsh like razor daring anyone to step out of their house. Not a bird or animal was in sight but there was one moose walking through the blankets of snow. His hooves digging through it.</p><p>He kept walking through the jungle of snow covered trees. He can feel the weight of snow tiring him as he shakes it and starts walking again. He stops and looks at cave, he huffs happily at finally finding the place.</p><p>He walks straight into it, chiding happily. Letting out a very warm breath of air towards the ceiling to unfreeze the salactite. Hw watches in awe as a drop of water falls from it to the unfreezed lake. The moose stares at the lake without blinking, holding his breath for the miracle to happen.</p><p>Water swirls around the area the drop fell and it shines lighting the dark cave around them. Suddenly, a face appears from the water, his hair messy black, eyes blue as the water around him. The moose jumps and thumps his hooves on the ground chortling. The figure giggles and swims forward hugging the moose around his neck. "Sam.." the voice whispers in a hiss like sound.</p><p>Sam bellows swinging his head up and down. He bends one of his knee to bow before the nature and his brother's husband. The nature, Castiel gasps and hugs Sam again more tighter, he thought Sam was gone last season because of the killing earth temperature, he was a forest god. But it seems like at last minute he has saved himself by changing into an animal.</p><p>Cas sighs happily carding his fingers through Sam's fur. His eyes snap open when a chilly wind blows against his face. He pulls away from Sam as they both look towards the entrance, a long path of snow covered road, trees lacking their leaves.</p><p>Cas stands more linear and opens his arms, carded with blue robes decorated with swirls of pearl which reach below his feet. He breaths in one time before he starts flying, he giggles and flies out of the cave, Sam following behind him, Cas unfreezes the snow from trees, ground decorating them with green grass and small flowers.</p><p>He stops to let his brother-in-law catch up with him, he smiles as the bees and butterflies attach themselves to his hair. Sam huffs at being left behind but when he sees Cas giggling and playing with the animals, a look of awe and happiness in his adorable face, he stops his nagging.</p><p>Cas came out after a long time, he can understand the excitement. He can't wait to see his brother's reaction when he sees his Consort again after so long. He yelps when feels something wet in his winkle, he looks down and sees a small fawn looking him mischievously, Gabriel.</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes, if it was even possible in this form and nips at the fawns neck, who ducks at the right time running for Cas, chortling. Sam runs towards Gabe, telling him to not disturb Cas.</p><p>Cas who is talking to a bee sitting on his finger, looks up at the chortle. He laughs when a dark oringish fawn snuggles to his stomach. "Gabi..." he whispers again leaning his head on the fawn's, who hops around him disturbing the insects laying around.</p><p>Cas huffs a laugh and flies upward, twisting his arms in a swirl, he forms a vine of leaves on a branch, before diving back. He rubs his hands together and lays it on the ground emerging a flower from it, he huffs pouting "Too small..." he shakes his head and swirls his hands around it, making it a bigger sunflower.</p><p>He smiles and then he looks back when he hears Sam grunting. Sam is standing near a tree with no leaves pointing at it. Cas nods and flies towards it, butterflies behind him. He loops his arm through the tree and and flies upward deforming his robe high, lying a blanket of pink cherry blossoms on top of it.</p><p>Gabriel nuzzles in Sam's neck, other doing the same with his partner. Cas flies above looking at the sky through the tall trees, Cas chuckles when he is finally above all trees, he looks towards the dark mountains ahead. Cas rolls his hand making a beautiful flower crown, with daisies, spring flowers, red and pastel roses. He puts it on top his raven hair. He looks down and sees Sam and Gabe looking up at him.</p><p>Cas blows a wind of air urging them towards the mountain. Before he leaps forward, opening his arms wide letting the rain flow form them enchanting the place in a beautiful spell. When he is near the mountain, he feels the grass not spread through, like it does everytime.</p><p>Cas feels fear build in him as he looks at the top of the Volcanic mountain. He climbs up feeling dreaded, he bites his lips when he is on the top. He looks down at and sees no lava, he tilts his head and slides down, the smell ashy and the wind warm.</p><p>Cas sees a block of frozen lava at centre, he walks forward, and puts his hand on centre of what should be in a frown in a humanoid face "Dean...I'm here..." Cas gasps flinching a little when the the blocks part but instead of green orbs, he sees eyes as red as the lava, clouds of burn smoke around him.</p><p>"Cas..." The voice is rough like a rock but to Cas it is the most beautiful sound. "Sweetheart...you look...enchanting..." Cas giggles at the compliment his cheeks tinged cherry red, and looks at those red eyes, his hands still on the rocky surface.</p><p>"Dean....Sam..is...here..." Cas whispers, he feels sad when the eyes downcast sadly, he feels the temperature boiling around him.</p><p>"No..Cas,..Sammy...gone.." Dean says sadly though his voice is still thundering. He looks upwards, feels anger boil inside him as he growls "Its...all....those...humans...fault..."</p><p>Cas shakes his head "No...no...Dean-" He gets cutoff when his husband growls loudly, creating a big avalanche, Cas knows when his husband's angry he doesn't have control of himself, drawbacks of being a God.</p><p>Cas feels the rock beneath his feet shaking, in mere seconds it leaps upwards as hot raging lava touches its ends. Cas looks at his husband wide eyed shaking in fear. Dean gives him a last look of determination before the slight block of lock turns into an eagle like creature, thousands of size bigger than Cas. Its wings flowing with magma feathers as it let's a high growl, breaking rocks mixed with hot magma.</p><p>Some rocks fly towards Cas but not even one touches him since Dean has made a protective barrier around him but for Cas its nothing but a cage. He jumps at the nearest rock, his robe flapping behind him, his bare feet burn at the touch of hot rocks, but still keeps climbing because of excess heat, he is unable to form his wings.</p><p>When he is at the top, he feels sick, he puts his hand over his mouth at the horror of the scent and scene infront of him, everything is covered in thick molten lava. The crown overtop his head has ruined, the petals turned to ashes, Cas licks his chapped lips, tears forming underneath his eyes, he has to stop Dean. In order to avenge his brother, he has gone insane in anger.</p><p>The molten lava around his rocks starts forming a shape infront of him, a massive figure stands infront of him, his dark blonde hair mated with ash and a crown forged with rocks and iron on his head, chest bare a star tatoo burning red above his chest. A black loincloth covering his lower part. Dark frecklees around his cheeks and nose, pouty pink lips and a juncture of stubble sporting his muscles jaw.</p><p>Cas feels his chest tightens when he sees his husbands eyes still red instead of the forest green, "Dean...stop...." his voice is shrill but soothing, after all he is life and nature. Cas looks up at his lover who is atleast 10 times bigger than him.</p><p>His boyfriend kneels a little, so his face is infront of Cas. Cas doesn't take a second as he leaps and hugs the man around his cheek, the skin is warm and it's not the usual good kind of warmth that he is familiar with. "Dean...Sam...is...here...with...Gabe..."</p><p>His husband looks at him surprised, Cas fidgets and tries to fly so he can show his lover. But its futile when he register his left side if robe has grown black from the scars if fire. He hears a shaking thunder but Cas knows that's not it, in reality Dean is sobbing.</p><p>He looks back at his husband, and smiles showing his teeth "Dean...its...nothing..I'm..okay..." he touches the centre between the eyebrows, rubbing it soothingly. He knows Dean is feeling guilty for hurting him.</p><p>"Cas...I'm...sorry...baby..." Dean says, his voice coming as gurgles, his eyes downcast. Cas smiles still and climbs over his husband shoulder, running his small hands through the hair.</p><p>"We..can..still...make..it..better..Dean.." Cas says before he jumps from his place, Dean tries to catch him terrified but Cas is a free bird, no golden cage can satisfy his will, he swifts and opens his arms letting the rain pour from them, creating a new life.</p><p>Sam and Gabe who has watched every thing terrified for the power couple, feel giddy and happy when they see the molten lava decreasing as new life form starts to form. They run faster than before to reach the mountains. From this close they can see Cas going in circles around Dean's mountain creating new life as Dean's gazes fondly at his beautiful consort.</p><p>When Cas is finished, he smiles at his work. The mountain is covered with life, frogs and snakes too come out for enjoying the light and spring. Cas looks back at his husband. "See.....all....better...."</p><p>His husband nods, Cas feels the passion spread through him when he sees his husband's back, his eyes no longer angry they are green just like the grass and trees Cas nurtured.</p><p>His husbands shrinks, until he is humanoid size. Dean stands over the same boulder as Cas, grinning. He raises his arms towards Cas walking forward inviting him in, Cas smiles and runs into Dean's arms, hands flying to his lover's neck, letting out a sob. Dean swings him in a circle, making one of Cas's legs go up in sync as he looks down at Dean's face playing with the hair at the nape of distruction's hair.</p><p>Dean's arms tighten around Cas's waist as he settles him down. He nuzzles his mate's neck, sniffing the flowery scent. He has missed this, waiting so many months to catch a glimpse of his lover, even Sam has started calling him annoying and love-sick.</p><p>But his brother was gone, Dean feels sadness wail in him, he curls his fist around his mate's waist, he is not gonna let anything happen to Cas. He knows his brother is gone and Cas is just saying it to make him feel better. Many other gods used to joke about how Sam is Dean's and Castiel's love child.</p><p>Cas pulls back, his hands on Dean's bare chest "Dean...come with me..." he whispers and takes Dean's hand. Dean raises his eyebrows but follows his husband, diving down the hill.</p><p>Dean sees a moose and a fawn at the end. He frowns why does his husband want him to meet animals, the animals are not very fond of him he knows that and the feelings mutual. Whereas Cas likes to eat grass, Dean is more of a meat-person.....god.</p><p>As they stand infront of the woodland creatures, Dean registers the hazel eyes. He frowns, lips parting. He looks at cas to confirm, his husband smiles at him nodding. Dean raises his hand nervously.</p><p>The moose was having none of it as it walks forward and nudges Dean's stomach, the antlers poking him, but Dean is a god, it's hard to hurt him. "Sam?.." Dean says roughly, his throat tight with lumps, as his eyes bleed with unshed tears.</p><p>The moose huffs and nods. He can't believe it took so much time for his brother to register him. Dean falls on his knees and hugs his brother. Cas beside him smiles happily.</p><p>When the reunion is over Cas introduces Dean to Gabe who screams at how someone as sweet as Cas could marry someone as bonehead as Dean. Dean growls and leaps forward probably to burn the fawn alive, who is uncaring of Dean's demeanor and just rolls his eyes.</p><p>Cas stands infront of Dean to stop him while Sam stands infront of Gabe to do the same and also to protect him. "Dean...Gabe..is pregnant..."</p><p>Dean laughs out loud when he sees the comical expression of his brother, he jokes how Gabe and Sam got too wild in the wilderness, while Gabe chews on Cas' robe for exposing his secret.</p><p>All in all the start of spring was cooler than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. ❤❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>